What a night!
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: So when you are locked in a tower like forever, you miss a lot of things and experiences! Guess what Rapunzel learned on the first night of the trip, when Flynn asks her 'bout her father. He.will.regret.it  please read  :


**When you live in a tower, like forever. You cant learn a lot of things.**

** And when Rapunzel was finally out. There were a lot of new experiences that she had to taste. Right? Today I discovered it would be funny to write about it. Hope you have fun reading this the same as I had writing this one shot.**

**_Just so you know, I speak spanish, so yes, there are going to be like a lot of mistakes here. Im REALLY sorry ): believe me, this has been a challenge for me. And the last thing I wanted you to read guys is bad english. But i guess the only way of learning english, is actually writting english._ I tried my best.**

**ANY CONSTRUCTIVISM is all right!  
**

**Disclaimer: Im not the owner of anything: nor Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal or whatever. (Sadly, it belongs to Disney.)**

* * *

Best-day-EVER!

I was FREE! I finally did-it! I was out of my tower for the first time in my whole life! I didn't care about a thing in the world, I didn't even care that Flynn Rider, a… men was with me. As long as he takes me with the flying lights everything will be all right. I didn't even care about Mother! With a smile on my face I discovered that this day. _This_ day. Was the first day of my life. And no one was going to ruin it. No one! I was finally free, and I was going to enjoy this.

So, my adventure started. Flynn, Pascal and me against the world!

And I just couldn't stop talking, I liked everything, the colors, smells, the taste of this amazing world I had to explore! All the new things that I was starting to like, all the new things I had started to love. How this world could be… that bad?

Mother just couldn't be right. This was an amazing world, and I was just starting to know it.

* * *

And she didn't stop talking.

This was going to be a reallyyyyy long journey. Jesus… Good for me things started to change… little by little. We had a lot of troubles here and there. The rabbit thing. Where she almost killed my back, she was sure it was a thief. I was sure I was going to kill her back there, it hurt. The thing in the tavern. Where I had to sing! I swear to god that was a bad moment for me. We had the issue were we almost drowned, and I discovered her hair … well… shines! Her freaking hair shines like the damn sun! and on top of that, she can heal me with it! I had trouble with "please don't freak out." But I managed it very well. I guess she's full of surprises.

Things passed by and now we are sitting here with the bonfire, trying to not catch a cold. Tomorrow was going to be her birthday, in a few hours.

I noticed she looked at me with disbelief. And then away, like she was trying to accept something in her head.

"Blondie, we should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day, after all." I smiled, i was sure she as thinking about her mother. So i tried to distrac her. "Its going to be your best day ever."

I didn't know why, but I really wanted to be that way. I had to think about something to give her. Wha-? I dont have to! Suddenly she smiled to me.

"Yeess! It will be amazing! The lanterns! I just cant wait, all my life…"She loosed herself in her thoughts… I felt bad for her, all her life in a tower? She had lost a lot of experiences, what was her father thinking?

"You said that you had a mother, right?"I asked suddenly, she was besides me playing with her long hair. She nodded." Well, now that you know my name is Eugene I deserve to know, you don't have a sister? And where's your father, anyway?"

She looked at me puzzled, then giggled.

I had this thing for knowing her family, cause I didn't have one to connect with her. I didn't missed my parents that much now, I don't even remember them if I have to say the truth. But her father and mother just got to be crazy to lock her up all her life.

"I don't have a sister, neither a father." I raised a brow. "what?"

"Blondie, you have to, is all right if you don't want to talk about it." I said as I raised up to put more wood in the fire. "but you don't have to lie."

I wasn't rude, but if she didn't want to talk about. That's fine with me. I was starting to wonder at what time it will be fine to wakeup tomorrow… ah… doesn't matter LATE! I want to sleep! Then I turned around to meet her gaze. She was mad.

"I don't lie!" She said suddenly, playing with her hair. "I don't have a sister, neither a father. Mother raised me alone."

I smiled and sat beside her, she looked so soft… so stunning… oh just stop thinking about her Flynn!

"Blondie, everyone has a father and a mother." She looked at me with disbelief. "I used to have! Maybe they are gone, but im sure I had parents. So do you, maybe you just don't know him."

I petted her hair, she smiled at me.

"Well, time to sleep." I looked around to see the best place when she took my arm. I was surprised. I turned again, Rapunzel was watching me… like if I were something interesting. "Whaat?"

"I don't understand, you say everyone has a father, but I don't, I swear! There's just Mother and me. All my life has been like that. And I'm not lying."

I was puzzled. Now I didn't understand. I raised a brow.

"Blondie, I believe you. However, you have a father, I don't know where but you have, you had never wondered about it? Maybe he's alive… maybe you could go and look for him. Maybe… your mother never told you about him. Why? I don't know… maybe because of you hair. And maybe i shoult stop talking."

But it was impossible to me to even think about a person who could harm her. Suddenly I was aware that I would protect her if something like that ever happened. Again. WHAT was wrong with me?

"Flynn, get this. I don't have a father" She said distracting me. "I don't, maybe not everyone has to have a father. Mother had me alone, maybe… im just a special case." She smiled at me. "Yep, that's is, im special."

And then… then I realized it. _**She-doesn't-know.**_

_**O dear god.**_

"Oh my god, Blondie" I said looking at her, she looked at me with those green eyes I almost loosed it. "You… you don't know… am… how… am… tell me Blondie, how are babies born?"

She giggled.

"What a silly question! Mom told me about it. Of course I know!"

I swear I started breathing again.

"When a mom wants to have a baby, she only has to think very very very very very hard about it. Like VERY hard! And then if you are lucky your belly is going to start growing and _then _you will know you are going to have a baby. C'mon Flynn… don't tell me you don't know?"

I dropped my jaw. For a whole minute nothing crossed my mind…

Nothing.

Nothingness crossing my mind. Why? That's because _this_ has to be a joke….

A REALLY BAD JOKE. I went blank, and after five minutes I came back to reality, this girl, that was in front of me. Didn't have a clue. About anything! About how babies are born! Not even sex! Her mother was crazy! And I was nuts! She could really be that naive? I guess when you live in a tower all your life it was to affect you somehow. And Im not liking the results.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel suddenly said. "you are scaring me..."

I immediately sat down besides her. I was never going to be the same.

"Blondie! Tell me; you know… about… am.. sex?" I turned so damn red I disliked myself.

"Yep I know, it's a bad thing. Mother told me about it."

I smiled, relieved.

"So your mom and you had 'The talk', perfect. I was just wondering…"

She nodded.

" Is something gross that man do to women, they hurt them just because they want to! They… am… do…-" She raised up and took her frying pan with her. " With that!" She said pointing to my parts. In reaction I almost fell back of the trunk. Dear god, this isn't happening! Please this isn't happening!

"And then do mother knows what! Here!" She pointed to her body. I was going to faint in any moment. "And then they leave us just like if we were things!" She looked devastated, but then she continued. "And if that ever happened, I will catch a horrible disease. That is going to make me fat, and bigger, and puke and, well. I'm going to get sick. I just can't believe you guys can do such a thing!"

I didnt said nothing for like a lifetime.

"Believe me Blondie, I cant believe that either. Im starting to get scared too."

"But I don't have to worry about it, I have my frying pan with me, I knocked you out, I can know everybody out!" She smiled lovely, I was about to freak out.

"Sure… sure…" Flynn, this is what you get! When you open your mouth!

"But now that you are telling me that everyone has a father… I guess… mother didn't know either. But why does everyone has a father, then?"

"Because that's the way babies are born? You know… im going to shut up right now." I stood up to find a beautiful hole in the ground and never leave it.

"Babies are born in what way? Do you mean with a men and woman? What do they do, then? I don't get it Eugene…"

I turned red, I swear not even the apples could be compared.

"They get together…"

"How?" Silence. "It's weird Eugene." Silence again. "Eugenee…. Are you there?" Silence reminded. "Eugene!"

I reacted because I noticed she wanted to hit me with her frying pan.

"Blondie, I'm sooo not going to have this conversation with you right now. Not now, not ever. Ask your mother when you are back to your tower. And tell her to tell you the truth. And ask her about your father, but for today-" And a life time. "This is over."

She nodded and then smiled.

"So I have a father, then!"

I sighed. Please god, kill me now.

"Yes you do."

She looked concerned when the only thing I wanted was to fall asleep and forget that we had talked about this, not because is something weird, I wasn't scared of the topic, i had to explain this before to a lot of boys, but to a girl? Girls have to know this stuff! I was scared of her. Well not her, she was quite lovely with her hair and crazy ideas, but her ideas about this! I hated her mom, why she had to lie to her? Why? To make me miserable this night? Maybe that's the reason.

"I still don't get it. Eugene, How it's that possible that…"

"BLONDIE!" I said turning more red. "Believe me, you don't want to know. Now lets get some sleep…" If I just could stop picturing all those things in my mind… jesus… this was the most awkward moment in my whole life. And all because you wanted to know about her father Flynn Rider!

When things relaxed I saw her looking out to the night, walking one way to another, worried about something; as she did that, I found a rock and I used it like a pillow. I lied in the other side of the fire confortable, I turned my gaze to watch her. Again she looked to the trees, finally she moved her head and she decided to sat down involving her body with her hair, but she didn't lied down, still gazing to the trees her frying pan never leaving her hand. So she was afraid, eh? I guess she had to be, always sleeping in four walls… I will be scared too. I sighed.

"Blondie, are you scared?"

She turned to meet my gaze, she was in the floow with her knees to her chest. She said no with her head, but yes with her eyes. I smiled, she looked stunning, like she was always shinning. She looked again to the trees behind her.

"Fine, come here there's a lot of space between the fire and me." She smiled and after a minute she lied near me.

"Thanks." She said relieved. We were closed. Like… really close. I smiled too.

"Night Blondie." I said as I turned my back to her. I felt her watching my back, like if she felt secure of the things out there. I felt proud of myself. Finally I made someone happy. Maybe she was naive, but I wanst the guy who would take advantage of it. I just couldnt even think of it. I was sure there were a lot of people outhere who will die for a moment like this. And suddenly i was mad. how? How can a guy do something bad to her? Yes she was naive, but she was able to protect herself. But I wondered if she was going to be able to protec herself of all the dangers in the world.

"Night!" She said lovely. And then i knew i didnt want to destroy her little world. So i remind quiet.

After a pause I just had to add one more thing.

"And blondie…" I said to the air. I was almost falling asleep.

"Yep?" She said with a sweet voice.

"This is the first step to have sex with someone" I smiled and almost laughed, she will never get it.

"Lie in the floor? Weird…"

"You will understand one day."

I didn't turn to see her face, but I wondered who will be the brave guy. I wondered if she would be fine… after all she was alone in this world with a lot of things to know… and she was so naive… that I just couldn't help but get worried. _But this is not your fault Flynn! _I told myself. The fault was her mother's telling her lies to a sweet girl. I sighed. I was starting to get really worried about Rapunzel, if a guy dares to touch her, I swear he will never forget my name. _And why I am talking like if im going to stick around to see if that ever happens?_ I sighed again. Just go back to sleep Flynn, tomorrow is going to be a long day after all… I was going to fall asleep when she said my name.

"Flynn?"

"Mhhmm…"

"So if what mother told me is not true, doing that… is not a bad thing?"

I started laughing so hard I thought I was about to die, I turned around to meet her gaze, those green eyes starting back full of curiosity.

"I… I don't thing is a bad thing. I think… is just normal." I said as if I was talking to a child. I was more awake now.

"Maybe you should teach me one of this days, before I go back to the tower… Flynn?" She said concerned.

I turned red and started to chuckle.

"Blondie, let's pretend you didn't ask that." She opened her mouth to say something, but I wasn't ready for it. "Night Goldie, im tired." I say turning away from her again. "And happy birthday."

Behind my back I noticed her clapping twice.

"Thanks, for everything, Eugene." I noticed she was smiling and her voice was sweet.

"The things I do for you… im such a god man."

With a smile on my face I was grateful that the night was finally was over. And I couldn't help but think about today, the waiting day that was ahead of us and how crazy it was going to be. I heard her breathe pause. And I knew she was asleep. I sighed. I catch a sigh of her over my shoulder; she had the frying pan hard against her chest.

I chuckled. Yes, she was weird indeed. I wondered if that would ever happen, me and her togheter... like in a relationship, Always by her side, making her happy, teaching her what making love really meant! ... nope, i dont think so... Or maybe... I entered an inner fought with myself, wondering if falling in love wasnt what was already happening to me.

And when I was finally convinced I was not. I finally was able to saygoodbye to reality and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Im not used to write about sex or those things, but this was SOOO fun to write! Rapunzel naivety is like gold! you can write whatever you want and with Rapunzel it will be an adventure!**

**Pleaseeee REVIEW :) i want to know what you guys think.**

**REVIEW!**

**It would meant A LOT to me.**


End file.
